


Dirty talk and shark sweaters

by QueenAnnxiety



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Rin's birthday, dirty-ish talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rin's birthday and he has a really dirty mouth. But Haruka blushes so cutely. [This is fluff not smut tho the summery sounds like smut lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk and shark sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kozmotittspitchiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/gifts).



> I already posted this on tumblr! Have fun :) my English is not perf tho ^^

Rin always liked the fact that Haru was shy about certain things. First because he liked being the experienced one even though he wasn’t more experienced than Haru. And second he like it because Haru made this face. A face that made his pulse run faster and his stomach flip. Of course he would never admit it: but this face was just plain adorably cute. Every time he saw this face he wanted to kiss his boyfriend breathless. And third he liked the fact because, well, he loved to tease Haru – and which boyfriend didn’t love to tease his beloved?

And of course these certain things Haru got shy about were everything involving feelings and sex. Haru got over his feelings barrier some time ago. Some time after they started dating and Rin told him a bit too often, how much he liked him or loved him. And it took Haru some time to comprehend his own feelings but now he could say it, too. He could tell Rin he loved him, too. But not without getting this ridiculously shining red adorably cute face Rin loved so much. And he would deny to his death that he called it that way once in front of Haru, who blushed even deeper.

Haru also got this face when talking about sex. Which he did for about two times and he only described it so loosely, that Rin didn’t even got what the other was talking about. Haru also got this face when Rin was talking about sex, which happened on a daily basis. Ironically Haru didn’t got this face while they were actually doing it. He once said, he liked » _it«_ , but he didn’t like talking about » _it_ «. Well, figures, since Haru didn’t like talking at all. Good thing that Rin was the talker then.

 

*

 

And what he talked! It made Haruka’s cheek blush so deep, he had to hide his face in the water, which became cool a while ago. But they didn’t want to leave the tub either.

Rin was sitting right behind him, nibbling and biting at his nape or his ear for the last hour, enjoying himself immensely. Like talking dirty and running his fingers through Haruka’s hair.

He won’t stop blurting out this embarrassing stuff, so Haruka mostly dived under water. But when he had to come up again because unfortunately he wasn’t a fish, he found Rin laughing and saying he will stop. Though he never stopped. This asshole.

»Baby, I love when you get hard for me«, Rin started again and Haruka knew he was grinning like an idiot behind his head. »Let me see your face all red from being dirty.«

How could this idiot say things like that with a straight face? Okay, Haruka couldn’t see his face right now – which was for the best – and the evil sniggering suggest otherwise. And it was definitely evil sniggering. Rin was an evil bastard. And a teaser.

»Talk back to me, Harubaby«, he whispered and this time in a completely different voice. In his needy voice, Haruka knew very well.

»No, why can’t we just – you know«, Haruka replied and gestured randomly with his arms.

»Fuck? That’s no fun.«

Rin left love bites at Haruka’s neck. His hands wandered over the other’s chest.

»Come on, Baby, it’s my birthday. It’s my birthday wish«, Rin murmured into his ear at the back of his throat. His voice deep, running through Haruka’s spine.

»I already gave you a present. Remember, that sweater with the shark you wear all day bragging about it to everyone it’s from your boyfriend?«

»Yeah, it’s awesome, tho. But I want another. Just say one thing, okay? And then I can fuck you mindless in your tub.« He did it again. This little shit.

He’s going to be the death of Haruka.

»One sentence and then you shut up?«, Haruka asked. Well, that couldn’t be so hard, could it?

»If I have to. Go on, make me horny!« And again. Someone should wash out his mouth with soap. How ironic that both of them are sitting in a bath tub.

»But turn around first, Baby!«

*

Rin definitely got his fun out of this situation. Teasing Haru was one of his favorite things in the world. After swimming of course. Seeing this adorably cute pink cheek flushed face was the best birthday present ever. Even better than the shark sweater which has like really, really cool. _Like seriously look at that and how hot and badass I look in it cool_. He loved it. But not as much as Haru’s face. So when Haru finally turned over to face him, his heart skipped a beat. He had the best boyfriend ever. Haru looked so sexy all wet – even though he was wearing his swimsuit. But some things never change.

Haru’s lips tremble, he blushed even more and avoided eye contact. He gulped and Rin gulped, too, because how cute was his boyfriend? And then finally words came out of Haru’s mouth.

»Should I, do you, I can… remove my swim suit, if you like.«

Well, not what Rin expected.

»It has to be sexier, Haru, or it doesn’t count!«, he protested and Haru rolled his eyes.

»We can go to the bedroom«, Haru tried again miserably. He just sounded bored and he completely avoided saying anything dirty. Which – well – wasn’t the point in talking dirty!

»You have to say something dirty. Like«, Rin began and his voice dropped an octave. »Let’s go to the bedroom so you can fuck me into the mattress until I scream.«

Haru looked at him scandalized. Rin is pleased with his work.

»I will touch you… on…on… your… on… your… cheek.«

Yeah, definitely not feeling anything. Rin sighed and kissed Haru on the lips. With closed lips at first but Haru leaned into him more, deepening their kiss until they both ended up breathing heavily. Rin sank down in the tub under Haru’s weight, leaving Haru looking down on him. Water dripped from Haru’s wet hair onto his face. He was just plain beautiful in this moment.

»At least you can do that, Baby.« Rin showed him a shark-y grin and his eyes clearly showed he wanted more.

»Oh, I can do a lot more to your naked, trembling body, you dirty little slut.«

Haru might have looked even more surprised by his own statement than Rin.

»What the fuck was that, Haru?«

Haru shut his mouth with his hand and turned away.

»I’m so sorry!«

»It’s okay«, Rin reassured him and kissed him again to prove it.

»Oh, I really like your filthy mouth. It’s making me so hard…«

»I got it, now shut up or I wash your mouth out with soap!«

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com


End file.
